An Angel-hound Christmas
by brightclaw237
Summary: Brightclaw runs away after Hunter yells at her. Brightclaw heads far North for a new place to call home. Will Brightclaw return to Vivosaur Isalnd, or will she stay on an icy island. I know that it is short, but I spent hours making this.
1. Chapter 1

I only own the angel- hounds.

"Yes! We got a Christmas tree!" I exclaim jumping up and down in joy and wag my tail in happiness. My silver gray fur and my claws glisten in the snow.

"Yep, and now it almost feels like home." Hunter says as I help him put the tree up. "After we get the tree set up, I'll call home and say hi to everyone." Hunter explains as he adds the final part of the tree on. "Now that the tree is up, I can call mom and dad." Hunter said as he walked into the kitchen and dialed his parents' number on the phone.

"Hello, Storm residence here?" Mr. Storm answered.

"Hey there dad!" Hunter greeted.

"Hunter! We've all missed you, especially your mother and your sister keeps cheering you on!" Mr. Storm laughed. "We've seen all of your battles on the tv and we are proud of you." He explained to his son.

"Thanks dad, also I have some news to tell you." Hunter said.

"Oh, and what might that news be?" Mr. Storm asked.

"It turns out that Brightclaw had a younger brother." Hunter answered. "Hope that you don't mind?" Hunter said.

"Not at all, but is he as responsible as his sister?" Mr. Storm asked.

"No, Brightclaw actually has to put him in his place." Hunter sighs.

"Well we have to put the tree up now, Merry Christmas, son!" Mr. Storm said as he hung up the phone.

Just then Hunter heard fighting in the other room. "Oh no!" Hunter gasped.

"Brightshadow, you can't start yet! We have to wait for the other members of Team Fiery-Spark to arrive to decorate the tree!" I growled trying to get the lights away from my brother.

"No! I want to decorate it myself!" Brightshadow growled as he pulls the box of lights toward himself.

"Brightshadow, if you keep this up we might ruin everything!" I yell as Hunter enters the room.

"Both of you! Knock it off and go to your own rooms! Neither of you will be decorating the tree or anything tonight!" Hunter yelled and I shrank back in fear, my ears flattened and my eyes shut tight as I slowly walk to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own the angel-hounds.

"Why?" I ask as tears run down my fur covered face. "He would never yell at us like that, especially his own partner." I say as I look out the window seeing the snow fall.

The door slams open. "Brightclaw! Not a sound for the rest of the night, or no presents." Hunter says as he glares at me. His eyes are now like sharp daggers digging into my fur and piercing my skin.

"Y-yes." I whimper as he slams the door shut. "( If he doesn't want to hear another sound for the rest of the night then I'll just leave.)" I growl mentally as I think back to the day we met.

"We'll be partners until the end of time!" Hunter exclaimed as he high fived my paw.

"Until the end of time, yeah right. You had lied to the wrong angel-hound." I cry as I open up the window to leave.

I run on all fours through the snow even though the cold bites at my paws, but I continue anyway through the forest. I reach the edge of the island, and even though my mind says not to, my heart says to jump in and swim as far as I can. I jump into the frigid icy cold water, it the cold tries to sap away my strength, but I use all of my willpower to stay conscious as I swim away from Vivosaur Island. "This water is nothing compared to Frigisaurus's Ice Age attack!" I bark as I keep swimming. In five hours I reach an island and rest for five minutes. "I know where I could help people!" I exclaim as I look at a poster for kids to see Santa Clause. "The North Pole needs as much help as they can get at this hour." I say while getting out my Ptera Dino Medal. "Gust, take me to the North Pole!" I exclaim as I get onto my Ptera.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Vivosaur…<p>

"Hunter, why did you do that to them?" Rosie asked as she, Holt, and Hunter went to check on Brightclaw, since they had just seen Brightshadow in his room glaring at Hunter when he entered the room.

"They had to learn not to fight." Hunter said as he opened the door. "Brightclaw is older than her brother and myself, she needs to act her age." He said.

"Hunter, she's not in her room." Holt said.

"What?!" Hunter exclaimed. "Now she gets no presents for Christmas or her birthday!" He yelled.

Just then River mysteriously entered the room. "The star dog will not care about that at all, young fighter boy." River barked.

"What do you mean?" Rosie asked.

"The one known as Brightclaw has left, for the bond she held with her fighter has broken an caused her heart pain. She will not return here, for her fighter and brother do not care for her." River explained. "You have broken a sacred bond and stronger the bond was is how hard it will take to rebuild, young fighter boy." River growled. "Only two have tried to bring her back, and they are still searching for her. The storm and flaming dog are looking for their friend through a snowstorm." River explained.

"Sparky!" Holt gasped.

"Blaze!" Rosie cried.

"We have to get our partners back!" Hunter said.

"What if the star one doesn't want to return?" River asked.

"I have to try and change her mind! I hurt her without thinking." Hunter said as he got out a Ptera.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own the angel-hounds.

"There it is!" I yell as we near a small wooden house. Gust lands down on the ground and transforms into his medal. I walk up to the door and hesitate to knock on it. "Here goes nothing." I say as I knock on the door with my paw.

The door opens up with a women looking down at me, she is probably Mrs. Clause. "Oh, come in you poor thing." She says looking at the ice that is covering me on my claws, tail, ears, and nose.

"Thank you, Mrs. Clause." I say as I slowly come into the house, which is about the size of an amusement park on the inside.

"So, why are you here, little one?" Mrs. Clause asks me.

"I came here from an island to help Santa in any way possible." I explain.

Before she could say anything, the door burst open to reveal a frozen Sparky and Blaze.

"Guys! I am not going back! Whenever I do help people back there, I don't get any thanks or help with anything. People just use me and I am tired of being unappreciated." I growl.

"F-fine t-t-then." Sparky barked.

"No, you are coming back!" Blaze snapped.

"You can't stop me! Also when did you decide to help a wild angel-hound!" I growled.

"B-because…um…uh." Blaze's cheeks turned slightly pink, he was either blushing or getting frostbite.

"Ho ho ho!" Laughed a man in a red suit and hat, of course it was Santa . "Now what seems to be the problem here?" Santa asked.

"I came here from Vivosaur Island because in want to help you. Nobody thanks me that much back there for what I do and I just want to be away from my partner for a little while. At least until he apologizes for yelling at me." I explain to him. "That is what I want for Christmas." I say looking up at him.

"I'm afraid that there won't be a Christmas for Vivosaur, Brightclaw, or should I say Crystal(A/N- this is just another oc of mine.)?" Santa said.


	4. Chapter 4

I only own the angel-hounds.

"Wait you're Crystal?" Blaze asked as he walked over to me.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I ask Blaze.

Instead of him answering my question, Blaze gave me a big hug and didn't let go. "You're the one that I have been searching for. Don't you remember me, I'm Leo Blazer ,your classmate!" Blaze exclaimed.

"Yeah, I could actually tell from the start that you were Leo, and that Sparky is Kenta." I say as I get out of the hug.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell us?" Blaze asked.

"To keep everyone safe. That madman may still be after me. If I'm ever caught by him, he'll turn every human on earth into an angel-hound and have them be under his control." I growl. "You guys somehow had become fused with your angel-hounds to try and find me, but I would always enter a new area though and you couldn't keep up." I summarized. "I've been on countless adventures, battling evil, saving universes, stoping the destruction of time and space multiple times, and even helping steal art to seal it's magical power!" I explain all of the training and hardships that I've been through. "The only thing that I haven't been able to do is fly on my own. You, Sparky, and even my brother are able to fly. You guys are truly free." I sigh. "Also throughout our journeys on Vivosaur, you just continued to insult me and never give it a thought that I was your friend in disguise!" I snap at him.

Blaze looked away and stared at his paws. "Crystal, I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I treated you all this time. If I had known, things would've been different." Blaze said.

"Like they say in the forest: "Sorry doesn't catch prey." Also, I go by Brightclaw now." I said turning away. Blaze hung his head in shame and guilt. "But, I can forgive you. After all, I am one who cares about others and I still have my humanity." I say as Blaze runs up to me.

"I'll help you with whatever you need done." Blaze said.

"Thank you very much, Blaze." I said as I turned to Santa. "So why doesn't Vivosaur have a Christmas, Santa?" I ask.

"The man that has been searching for you has stolen all of Vivosaur Island's presents, in hope to lure you to him." Santa explained. "He also had a sleeping bomb go off in the reindeer stables, so I have nobody to help me fly the sleigh." Santa explained.

"We'llhelp get everything back Santa!" I barked. "Just hook up my friends to the sleigh and I will ride next to you to shine a light ahead." I explain.

All of a sudden, the door bursts open again and this time it was our partners. "Brightclaw, please come home." Hunter begged.

"I will after we save Christmas." I say as Blaze gets Sparky hooked upon to the sleigh.

"Save Christmas?" Hunter asks with confused eyes.

"Yeah, the man that changed me into this is back for me and he stole he presents that were supposed to be delivered to Vivosaur Isalnd. It is time for the final battle between him and I." I growl. "No, you cannot come. If you do, the both of us will be at a greater risk of being captured." I explain as Hunter nods in understanding.

"Time to go!" Blaze said as Santa and I got into the sleigh.

In a minute, Blaze and Sparky were flying wing their wings spread out.

We were about there until the sleigh was hit by a beam of dark energy and we were going down.

Somewhere where the Fighters were…

"Here we are live! Reporting news that Santa and the angel-hounds that are helping him are falling down after being hit with a beam of dark energy." Reported a Vivosaur news reporter.

"Brightclaw No!" Hunter yelled.

Back with he sleigh… "We have to go back or we may die." Santa explained.

"Not on my watch!" I said as I jumped out of the sleigh and attached myself to the sleigh. "Come on!" I growl as I fall. "I know that I can do it! I will not give up!" I growl as I start to run like a sleigh dog. "I WILL FLY!" I howl as my claws glow brighter than the stars and I stop falling and begin to fly. "Let's save Christmas!" I snarl as I speed up. My paws touch the sky as if it were a river of stars. I then spot the man that is after me.

"Hehe, I've been waiting for you, mutt." He snickers as another dark energy beam fires at us.

"Heavenly howl!" I bark as a sonic wave shoots out of my mouth, disrupting the flow of the beam. I get myself unattached from the sleigh and begin to fight.

"Grrrrrr! Take this you flea bitten mongrel!" Freeze says as a metal chimera comes out from behind a gate.

"Star-shine missiles!" I howl as my claws fire off parts of themselves and explode on contact with the metal beast. "Now it is your turn!" I snarl as I put my claws together shoot a beam of pure energy at Freeze. After being hit by the beam, Freeze disappears. "Now it is finally over, Freeze has been teleported to a maximum detention center." I said as while getting all of the presents and helping Santa deliver them all over Vivosaur and then the world.


	5. Chapter 5

I only own the angel-hounds.

Christmas Day at Hunter's house.

We are all enjoying the Christmas party. Sparky is playing video games with Brightshadow, Hunter is talking to Holt, Scrap is busy looking at all of the new tools that he has, Rosie is singing Christmas songs, and I am looking around feeling free for once now that the evil man is finally locked up.

"Hey Brightclaw can you come over here please?" Blaze asked.

"Sure thing!" I said, wagging my tail with Christmas spirit.

"I wanted to say um…that I never forgot you at all when you had you know disappeared." Blaze said.

"It's okay, I still won't forget my best friend. In fact I have a feeling that I will be seeing her in soon." I laughed. At that moment, when I wasn't paying any attention at all, Blaze had given me a quick kiss on the lips. "Aw yuck! What was that for?" I yelled wiping my paws over my mouth.

"Look up." Blaze smirked.

When I looked up, I had now seen the mistletoe above us. "Blaze! When I get my paws on you! You are going to pay!" I growled as I chased him through the house. After awhile I stopped and decided to put a Christmas song on and we all sing.

"There's a special kind of feeling in the air

It only happens at this time of year

When everyone is filled with love and cheer

'Cause that's what matters

Pretty paper boxes tied with bows

Walking in the sun or in the snow

We can feel the excitement growing, knowing

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here

Help me celebrate it

With everybody here, friends so dear

Let me simply state it

Joy to the world and everyone

Lift up your hearts and feel the love

It's our favourite way, to spend the holiday

Yeah

We can get all cozy by the fire

Turn the music up a little higher

I don't think that I could ever tire

Of being together

Decorate the tree, hang mistletoe

And stand by me

It's a picture perfect moment captured

Memories that we'll have after

Spend the holidays...

It's the greatest time

It's the greatest time of year, and it's here

Help me celebrate it

With everybody here, friends so dear

Let me simply state it

Joy to the world

Joy to the world

Joy to the world

It's the greatest time of year

It's the greatest time" We all sing.


End file.
